My Story Beyblade
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: Will be more informative in time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter 0-Preview

Five Greatest Bit Beasts

Dragoon-Tyson

Druma-Blitz Masters

Dranzer-Kai

Draciel-Max

Driger-Ray


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Blitz Masters is just my own added character. This is a combination of episode 1 and 2.)

Chapter 1-Rise of the Dragon and Unicorn! Going Against the Sharks!

Eons ago, when the sport of the Beyblade was still young, powerful beasts roamed the Earth, and the beasts shall rise again.

Tyson was with his grandfather training. The were swinging around wooden swords. "Aaah" Tyson said when he looked at the time, "I'm gonna be late!" "Late for what, training" his grandfather said, "If you didn't already know, you're right here, and don't you dare try to escape." "Grandpa, look out" Tyson cried. "What? Who?" Tyson's grandfather said. Tyson tried to sneak out, but failed.

"Now, you listen here" Tyson's grandfather said, "This is the family sword, containing the Dragoon. It's passed down from generation to generation, to those who know martial artists." "Yes, grandpa, I know that" replied Tyson, "But I gotta go!" With that, Tyson ran off. He would be meeting up with his friend, Blitz, for his battle with Andrew.

On his way to his destination, Tyson ran into Billy and his goons on the way. After easily defeating Billy, Tyson asked for the time. "4:10" Billy replied. "Aaah" replied Tyson running off, he was late for his battle.

When Tyson arrived, he saw Andrew, looking stunned, and another guy, carrying a huge sack. "Hey what's happening?" Tyson asked. "Tyson, I'm sorry" Andrew said, "But our Bey Battle is off this afternoon." "What" replied Tyson, "Why?!" "What he means to say is get lost" the guy with the sack said, "I'm gonna take your little friend's Bey away, and you're next on the list. After that, Blitz you're toast." "Who do you think you are" Blitz said. Blitz was about Tyson's height, with a green t-shirt and blue pants. "Hmph" the guy replied, "I go around collecting every Bey that I meet." "It's true" Blitz said. "No way" Tyson said, "That's wrong, so how dare you take Beys. I'm gonna put a stop to you!" "Okay" the guy said, "But don't cry when you lose your Bey." "Hey" a young boy said, "I gotta show you something. Tyson, take a good look at this Bey Stadium. Does it remind you of something?" "Doesn't ring a bell" replied Tyson. "Hey, Carlos, someone as good as you isn't in a hurry just to get one Bey, are you" the boy asked. "Out of my way" Tyson said. The boy hit Tyson's leg with the Bey Stadium. "Ow, he said. "I don't have time for this" Carlos said, "Battle me tomorrow at the river at 3:00. If I win, I get you're Bey. If you win, I give back all of these Beys, but what are the odds of that." Carlos walked away laughing. "Hey, who are you" Tyson asked the boy. "Around here" the boy said, "I'm called The Chief for my experties in Beyblading."

After that, Kenny(Chief) introduced his Bit Beast, Dizzi, who got trapped in his laptop. After watching Andrew's battle with Carlos, Tyson realized that he would need to have 4x his normal speed to beat Carlos. Luckily, he was able to master this skill.

"I'm here" Tyson said, "Are you ready?" "Hmph" Carlos said, "Let's just get this over with!" "Ready, set, go" Andrew said. Tyson leaped into the air and launched his Bey. "He did it" Chief said, "He has 4x the speed!" "Why don't you just give up?" Carlos said. Tyson's Bey whizzed past and crashed into Carlos' Bey. Carlos' Bey hit the edge of the stadium. "Such power" Carlos said. With one more swift blow, Tyson's Bey sent Carlos' Bey flying.

After accepting defeat, another figure appeared. He smacked Carlos to the ground for failing. "Hey, what gives you the right to do that" Tyson demanded. "The name's Kai, leader of the Bey Sharks" Kai said. "Hmph" Tyson said, "I won't let you get away with this!" "Challenge accepted" Kai replied, "My Dranzer won't lose." At the start of the battle, Tyson seemed to be winning, but was easily defeated. Tyson's Bey was destroyed. "Weakling" Kai said walking away.

Andrew and Chief came to visit Tyson, trying to comfort him about his loss. They met up and they made a new Bey using parts that belonged to Tyson, with the help of Dizzi. Meanwhile, Carlos' Bey was destroyed for his failure angering him.

Afterwards, Kai sent his goons to capture Chief and get his Bey data. Word came to Tyson fast. Luckily, Blitz had come over also. They all decided to take on the Bey Sharks, while Tyson obtained the power of Dragoon.

"Give us back Chief" Tyson said busting through the door. "Hmph" one of the goons said, "So you're Tyson. I'll make quick work of you." "No" Kai said, "That honor's mine." Meanwhile, Blitz was facing the three goons. Kai and Tyson were equally matched and Kai promised to settle the score another time, while Blitz unlocked his full power. His unicorn tattoo began to glow. "Waah" he said. There was a great flash of light. The tattoo on Blitz's arm was gone, and was now on his Bey. "Druma" Blitz said. This new power shook the ground and the rest of the Sharks retreated.

"Thanks for saving me" Chief said. "Anytime" Tyson said, "Anytime."

(A/N I hope you enjoyed.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N The flashbacks for Episode 2 are in this Chapter.)

Chapter 3-Beyblade to the Max

Tyson was thinking about what had previously happened. The Blade Sharks had captured Chief.

Flashback-

"Let me go please" Chief said. "No" said Stuart, "Now, be quiet!" (Stuart is the one with blue hair. Casey is the short one with the hat and Trevor the tall red head.) "Hey" Tyson said, busting through the door with Andrew and some other friends. "Let Chief go" he said. "Well, well, well" replied Trevor, "Look what we got here!" "I challenge you to a Bey Battle, and winner takes all" Tyson demanded. "Tyson, you can't do this alone" Blitz said, "I'll battle too!" "Wait" Kai said, jumping from the roof, "Tyson's mine. You guys can take care of the other trash!" "What" Blitz said angered.

"So you came back for more" Kai said, "Hmph, I'll finish you off." "It won't be as easy as last time" Tyson said. Dragoon, you're my last hope, thought Tyson. "Let it rip" he said. "Let it rip" Blitz said. Now, two battles were commencing.

"Go now" Tyson said. "There's no way you can beat me" Kai said. Dragoon clashed with Dranzer. Dranzer was knocked into the air. "Oh no" said Andrew, "It's a repeat of the last battle!" Then, Dragoon started circling the stadium, causing a tornado. Dranzer just went through the tornado with brute strength before the two Beys clashed again. Then, both Beys lit up. Dranzer and Dragoon came out of their Beys. They were equally matched. Both Beys went back to their masters. "Hmph" Kai said, "Next time, I won't lose. Our Beys are rare. They possess powers of the beasts, and not every Bey contains that power. Our Bit Beasts are powering our Beys, my phoenix and your dragon In time." Then, Kai walked away.

Meanwhile, Blitz was still battling. The last thing Tyson saw was a flash of light come from Blitz's hand, where his unicorn tattoo is and go to his Bey. The Bey now had the marking of the unicorn and Blitz's tattoo was gone. "Is that, also a Bit Beast" asked Tyson, "It must be!" "Go, Druma" Blitz said. Druma defeated all three Beys. "Aaah" the three Bladers cred.

End Flashback-

Blitz was in a huge train of thought. The tattoo from my hand transferred to my Bey, so the legends are true. Druma does exist, thought Blitz. Blitz met up with Tyson and Chief to train.

"Go, Dragoon" yelled Tyson. "Druma" Blitz said. Druma and Dragoon clashed once more. Druma sent Dragoon flying back. "Wow, these new powers are amazing" Blitz said, "But I'm gonna win!" "In your dreams" replied Tyson, "Dragoon's might always wins. I'll beat you, Kai and every other strong opponent!" "Not unless you unlock your Bey's full power" Chief said. "Yeah, I guess" replied Tyson, "But I already contain amazing power in my Bey, so no worries!" "You should worry, because you took your eyes off the battle" Blitz remarked, "Finish it!" Druma slammed Dragoon into the wall, making Dragoon stop spinning. "No fair" Tyson said, "I wasn't looking!" Blitz only laughed, and he called back his Bey.

"Hey guys" a blond haired boy said. "Huh" Tyson said, "Do we know him?" "I think that he's the new kid in town" replied Chief. "Hi" the boy said, "Pleased to meet you." Then, a scream was heard.

A girl's dog had stepped on a log and it was slowly drifting away. "Oh no" the girl said, "Sparky!" "Let's go" Tyson said, running to the girl. Tyson and the others ran to save the dog. "I got this" Tyson said. Then, the dog fell off of the log. Tyson hit the log with his Bey, so he could block the aqueduct, but the log only budged a little. "The aim's a little off" the boy said. He shot his Bey at the log, and the log instantly moved, blocking the path that the dog was taking. Chief quickly recovered the dog.

"Awesome" Blitz said, "You're pretty good!" "Thanks" the boy said, "By the way, my name's Max." "I'm Tyson, and this is Blitz and Chief" Tyson said. "Cool" Max said, "Maybe I should give your Bey a checkup at my dad's Hobby-Shop" "Thanks" Tyson said.

"Well, your Beyblade will be just fine" Taro said(Max's father). "Thanks" Tyson said, "I'm still questioning your good aim!" "Well, it takes practice" Max said. "How about a test spin of my Bey" Tyson asked. "Sure" Max replied, "I have a Bey Stadium in my basement. You wouldn't believe we found it when we bought the place, so my dad remodeled it!"

"Cool" yelled Blitz, astounded at the Bey stadium. "That's nice handywork" Chief said. "Hey, Max" Tyson said, "Maybe you can teach me that shot you pulled!" "Hey, I'm training you" Chief replied. "Why can't you both train Blitz and I" asked Tyson. "Excuse us for a moment" Chief said, pulling Tyson's arm, "Don't you find it strange that we ran into the new expert Beyblader just in the nick of time?" "Nah. What I find strange is why you're jealous" replied Tyson. "I'm not jealous" Chief said.

"Alright, time to show me some of those moves" Tyson said. "Okay" Max said. "3, 2, 1. Go" Taro yelled. Both Bladers released their Beys. "What do you think" asked Blitz. "I don't know yet" Chief said. Max's Bey stayed in the middle of the stadium. "Go, Dragoon" yelled Tyson. Dragoon hit Max's Bey was sent back. Dragoon continued to attack. "Uh" Chief said, "Tyson. Dizzy has something to tell you." "What" yelled Tyson. "Someone woke up on the grouchy side of the bed" Dizzi replied. "Well, according to the data, Max is using a defense style of Beyblading" Chief said, "So, you're not doing any damage." "What" Blitz said. "No way" Tyson said. Then, as Dragoon proceeded to push Max's Bey out of the stadium, it stopped spinning. "Looks like you ran out of steam" remarked Max, "Which means I win!"

Then, a guy in a top hat walked down into the basement. "Good day, Mr. Dickinson" Taro said, "This is Stan Lee Dickinson, chairman of the BBA." "BBA" asked Chief, "The Beyblade Battle Association!" "What brings you here" Blitz said. "I just wanted you to be the first to know about the Beyblade Battle Tournament. And our previous winner, Kai has already entered" Mr. Dickinson said. "No way" replied Blitz. "Aren't you excited" Max said, "We can train together."

"You were right" Chief said, "Max is okay." "I don't know what I would do without you" Tyson said. "We need to figure out how to improve Blitz's and Tyson's Bey, because their Bit Beasts alone won't gurantee victory" Chief said. "Hmph" Tyson remarked. "In any given match, you have to first analyze the strength of your opponent" Chief said, "Then, find a way to defend against it." "As well as plan an attack of your own" Dizzi said. "And all at the same time" replied Chief. "How are we supposed to remember all that" asked Tyson. "Nobody said becoming a tournament class Blader would be easy, so we start with the smallest of steps" Chief said. "Oh brother" replied Tyson, "Can't we skip the boring lecture and cut right to the chase?" "Nope. The road to victory must always start with a boring lecture and after which there will be a test" replied Chief. "That's what my dad always says" remarked Blitz, "But I hardly ever listen." "Any other questions" asked Chief. "If Beyblading is so complicated" said Tyson, "Then, how come I've done so well til now?" "Hey, that is a good question" remarked Dizzi. "Dragoon shouldn't have any trouble winning matches, right" said Tyson. "Don't you see" replied Chief, "You have the power, but you don't know how to control it!" "And I suppose you do right" remarked Tyson, "You may be an expert at building Beyblades, but when it comes to actually using one, you're all thumbs. And let's not forget you trapped your own Bit Beast inside your computer. W-woah, I'm sorry Kenny." Chief closed his computer and got up. "It's okay" he said before walking off. "Wait, come back" Tyson said. "Harsh, man" Blitz said before running off to catch up with Chief.

"I blew it big time" yelled Tyson. "Heads up, dude" Ryu said(Tyson's grandfather). "I'm not ready yet, Grandpa" Tyson said. "That's kinda the whole point of the exercise, my man" replied Ryu, "You gotta learn to always be on the lookout. Now then, I say let's get it on." "Just let me get set up" replied a frustrated Tyson, "Then, maybe I'll give you a taste of your own training lance, Grandpa." Ryu laughed.

Meanwhile, Chief was sitting by the river. "Hey Kenny" Max said, "Whatcha doing here all by yourself? Let me guess. This is where you come to ponder you thoughts?" "Yes" replied Chief, "But only when I can't get anyone else to listen to them." "Hey guys" Blitz said, "Kenny, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine" Chief replied. "Good, I know it can be hard sometimes. Especially for me, being the new kid in town" Max said. "Hey" Dizzi said, "You're a part of this gang now." "That's right" Blitz replied. "Thanks" Max said, "You guys have been totally cool! I can't believe how lucky I was to bump into you guys this morning. And to think, I was getting a weird vibe that you didn't want to be friends with me. You guys want to meet later or something?" "Sure" Blitz said. "Okay" Max said, "So you get Tyson, and we'll all meet at my dad's shop, so we can fix up our Beyblades." Max ran off. "Bye" he said.

"Haah" Tyson said, swinging his wooden sword at Ryu, but Ryu was too fast. "Get with it, dude" Ryu said, "A move that slow couldn't catch a turtle." "You wanna see speed" Tyson said. Ryu laughed again. Tyson swung at Ryu, but Ryu blocked the attack. Tyson continued to do the same thing, but no effect. "Until you can figure out my next dance move" Ryu said, "I'll always be a step ahead, no matter how many times you swing!" Hey, that's what Kenny was trying to tell me, thought Tyson. "Check out these sweet moves" Ryu said. He started to move from left to right. "He's moving so fast, that it looks like there's a bunch of him" said Tyson. Wait, if I can keep track of where Grandpa is, and from that, figure where he's gonna go next, I can apply my move carefully and the same strategy can be applied for a Beyblade, thought Tyson. Then, Tyson attacked, but missed. "Not bad dude" Ryu said. "I know I still need a lot of practice but I get it now" Tyson said. Then, Ryu left the room.

Chief and Blitz were walking in Tyson's yard. "Tyson's a tough nut to crack" Chief said, "But I'm just the man to break through his shell." "Good luck" replied Blitz.

Tyson was in his room, meditating. Let's see. Kai has developed his Beyblade to perform with a perfect balance, while Max is constantly in defensive mode. So now I need to find a way to counter their strategies, thought Tyson. He took out his Bey and shot. Chief happened to be spying on him through the window. Dragoon left skid marks on the floor. "I've never seen anything like it" Chief said. Dragoon then went through the wall. "Wow" Blitz said. Tyson ran out to get his Bey and saw Chief. "Hey Kenny" Tyson said. "What happened" asked Chief. "I finally mastered the power of the Dragoon" Tyson said. "Great" Blitz said. "Oh, and Chief" Tyson said, "Sorry about before. I shouldn't have said all those things." "It's okay" Chief replied, "I can see how frustrating being the best can be." "Too bad I'll become the greatest in the world" Blitz said, "And with the three of us, there's nothing we can't achieve!" "Now we're talking" replied Chief.

(A/N I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
